Diva's Song
by Elryne
Summary: It was the beginning and the end. Her aria.   I also have a special message to the readers of 'Scared Hatred, Tainted Blood' .


_Again, it's a tribute to Diva, because I just can't stop thinking Diva's life had been unfair from the very start. I hope you enjoyed it._

_And if any of you happen to be readers of 'Scarred Hatred, tainted Blood', I have a special message at the end of the oneshot. Perhaps you could read this little fic I've made before I'd explain myself?_

* * *

><p>Her song.<p>

It was her song that did it.

Because of her song, she was able to get 'her' attention. Because of her song, she was able to meet 'her'. She was locked up in that tall, dark tower, away from everyone else. But her song had saved her. It set her free.

'She' once appreciated her song. 'She' once loved it, always requesting that she sing her song. 'She' always said that it was lovely.

But that was in the past. Now 'she' had learned how to hate it, hate it as much as 'she' hated her.

But even when 'she' hated it, she still sang it to 'her'. She sang it to 'her' during the Vietnam War. Drove 'her' mad and made 'her' kill everything that moved. She did not witness it with her own eyes, but she did hear the screams; the screams of sheer terror and pain, the sound of guns, the cries of death.

And when she traveled the world with Chevaliers at her side, she brought it along with her. She brought her song along with her and sang it. She sang to the humans and enchanted them, made them happy, and smile, and clap.

But she didn't only grant them happiness, no. She didn't just entertain them. She turned them into monsters, too—like her. The only thing is, they are very stupid, much stupider than they were before.

And that was when they say her song was destructive, ruinous. It always meant death, and pain and blood—the transforming of a human to Chiropteran, from the estimated 1% to a 100% mutation, one person in every 30.

When they had learned this, they—even 'she'—turned more intent to kill her. To silence her. To make her stop singing her song.

But she didn't stop. She would never stop. Her song had been everything. It was hers; it was the past, another part of her. It _was _her. If they were going to stop the song, they had to kill her…

And they tried and tried. From one place to another. From Asia, to Europe, to North America, they came after her song. Tried to stop it. Tried to kill it.

Because it was destructive. It meant death. It could shape the world, and its future.

And on that fateful day, on that final day of her Grand Performance in the MET, they killed the song and she that sang it. Her.

She had sung it, just before 'she' came. She had turned so many humans into Chiropterans. Would have dominated the world, had it not been for them.

And then 'she' came. 'She' came to stop her, to silence her. To kill the song, forever.

So they fought and fought, and slashed and attacked, and in the ensuing battle, she had lost.

But in the end, she was able to sing it for the last time. She was able to sing it to 'her', to 'her' who had first set her free to sing her song, to 'her' who had then come to silence it forever.

And for once, there was that small tinge of satisfaction, because 'she' who had first listened to her song, was the last one to hear it.

And perhaps Saya would have understood that the song might have not been really destructive. She could have discerned that the song was never meant to turn humans into mindless, blood-sucking monsters.

She could have understood that the song was just like the song back, back in the olden days, when its singer had been caged like a beast, high up in the tower.

And the song had only been an aria of her loneliness.

* * *

><p><em>It still kind of…sucks, don't you think? Ugh, here I am being pessimistic again. I hope you enjoyed it.<em>

**To the readers of 'Scarred Hatred, Tainted Blood':**

This is just proof that I'm alive. Quite alive, at least. So I'm not dead, but I guess I could have been dead—but not literally—just somehow…dead. Okay.

So…about the fic, I'd be guessing you've been waiting for a new chapter? It's been weeks since my last update and…well, I've been having troubles with the plot and all that. But it doesn't mean I've stopped, alright? I had troubles. They're not that big, really. Oh, it's just that the laptop kind of got destroyed. Permanently. And the accursed place of merciless torment (otherwise known as SCHOOL) has been plaguing my mind, giving me rubbish (homework) and demanding my time and full attention. And then there are certain people who get in my way. And there's the plot that's all jumbled up into a very fine mess.

It _sure_ isn't that big.

It's really different when I'm typing the chapter, and when I'm writing it down on paper. It's _so _freakingly, maddeningly different. And I kind of lose it then. And afterwards, I can't think straight, wouldn't write for a long period of time until I get a bit inspired to write again.

And there's always the I'm-feeling-so-down-and-nobody-could-help-me thing. And there's also—

Wait. I'm just telling you my problems. Okay, I won't go on with the rubbish.

I'll just be giving this assurance: **I will not stop until 'Scarred Hatred, Tainted Blood' is finished. I will keep writing new chapters until I've officially ended my fic. **

**And this is a promise I PROMISE I won't break. (not unless I meet an accident and get killed)**

So all I'm asking is for your patience. I hope I haven't lost any readers.

Zizi, Butterfly, Kyuubi, Noir, and those other readers, I hope you've read this, and I hope you'd still look forward to a new chapter.

_Wah. That was a long, boring speech. 'Ever think I could join politics? _

_REVIEWS, PLEASE!_


End file.
